Halloween Party
by seifuku-tennotsukai
Summary: Relena Trows a Halloween Party. Yaoi and Yuri. Cussing Watch out!


Halloween Party  
  
Notes: I have two friends that absolutely hate Relena, and it's rubbed off on me! And of course, since this is gundam wing, Heero and  
  
Duo WILL be having sex, only later in the fic. Have fun now!  
  
Chapter One-Relena's Party  
  
Heero growled. He couldn't get his costume on right. It kept making ripping noises when he pulled the sleeve up his arm. 'Come on now! Didn't Relena make me try it one in the store?!' He thought angrily.  
  
"Don't forget to unbutton the wrists on the jacket before putting it on!"  
  
Heero jumped a little and spun around to make sure no one was there. Of course no one was there. Why would they be? People have better things to do on Halloween! They wouldn't be sneaking into Heero's apartment, would they? But he was sure he had heard something.  
  
Suddenly, Heero remembered something, and smirked. He totally forgot he was genetically altered! He could take anything...but as helpful as it sounded, he still couldn't fix the real problem. After trying to pull the sleeves up on his 007 costume (which Relena so rudely got him to buy) without unbuttoning the wrists, he had ripped them. He scowled more than usual and thought, 'I should have killed her when I had the chance...then I wouldn't of had to go to this stupid party.'  
  
So after half an hour of trying to fix the jacket, he gave up and put on his normal outfit-black knee high spandex, and a loose green shirt.  
  
He only had 10 minutes left. He had to fix his hair...'What am I, female!?' He did pick up a comb and try to cover up a spot where Relena yanked out a clump of his hair. He covered it up, when he heard a car beeping and Duo, Trowa, and Wufei, shouting as loud as they could.  
  
"Heero! Where the hell are you?" Trowa.  
  
"Get your ass down here! We got a party to go to!" Duo.  
  
"Come on down here!" Wufei.  
  
Silence.  
  
Heero finally got up and walked of his front door. His landlord wouldn't be too happy right now, but as if Relena had entered his head, "He's probably screwing some whore right now!"  
  
Heero swung open the drivers side door, and stared at Duo, who was driving.  
  
"Move. I'm driving." Heero said, completely emotionless.  
  
But what stared up at him wasn't Duo. It was a large, pink bunny.  
  
Heero couldn't help it. He smiled.  
  
Instinctively, Trowa, who was in the backseat, dived out of the car. Wufei cowered behind bunny-Duo, who let out a yelp.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"YOU SMILED!!!!!!!" Duo literally was freaking out. "WE THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO KILL US!!!"  
  
Heero merely shrugged and shoved Duo over to the passenger side of the front seat. He couldn't' help but notice the bump sticker on the window next to him. "Kids in the backseat cause accidents, but accidents in the backseat cause kids." He hid his smile so that people wouldn't freak out.  
  
  
  
Bunny-Duo, being slightly squished, knocked pirate-Wufei out of the car. He landed on fig leaf-Trowa, who was lucky he had a green speedo on under his leaves.  
  
  
  
When everyone got seated (or in Trowa and Wife's case) Untangled, Heero went speeding off into the city, past the city, and to Relena's manor.  
  
Of course, they were greeted by a man in a white coat. ("Hey I saw a man in a white coat once!" "Did they also give you a backwards jacket?" "Shut up Wufei.") Who opened the door to the car, and led them to the front door. But before he could open it, a young girl swung open the door to the odd group of boys.  
  
"Where's Quatre?" Trowa said immediately.  
  
The young girl smiled and pointed to the punch bowl, and Trowa hurried off to go visit his *lover*, which he wouldn't admit.  
  
"Relena..." Heero said breathlessly.  
  
While bunny-Duo and pirate-Wufei went on the dance floor to party with hundreds of strangers, Heero, was stuck at the door, staring at Relena.  
  
"I see you didn't dress up, Heero! Shame on you! Didn't we buy the costume together..."Relena continued talking, but Heero stopped listening, for Relena was wearing the most beautiful dress he had ever seen. She was wearing a crystal Tiara, with her usual braids, but her nose looked smaller. Her lips were covered in a deep violet lipstick, which made her skin look paler. Her hair was about two shades darker. shades darker. She was wearing a white crystal necklace with the initials H+R carved into a large crystal hanging down the front.  
  
She was wearing a white dress with a front that came around the top part of her breast, and the bottom was large and fluffy. She had fluffy straps that were holding the dress up, and the skirt part of her dress came down around her feet, with a diamond braid going down the back.  
  
Relena angrily shook Heero out of the daze he was in. "Heero Buy! I just asked you a question!"  
  
Heero was so surprised he almost lost his balance.  
  
"I asked you if you wanted to dance!"  
  
"Uh...sure..."  
  
Relena was not going to do anything until Heero did something, so he put he arms around Relena's hips and she did the same with his shoulders. They twirled and spun Relena smiled, Heero almost laughed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Neko Angel: Okay, the next few moments are really mushy, so take this time to consider that Heero's gay, and he only THINKS he's in love with Relena.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Many hours and many drinks later, Heero found himself kissing not Relena, but Duo.  
  
'I never knew he was so tender...' Heero thought. But suddenly, he remembered something, 'Where's Relena?'  
  
Of course, a giggling Relena was being led to Duo's car by the one and only Catherine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Neko Angel: Is this getting annoying yet? Well, this will be a very graphic Chapter Nest Time, so.... Warning: Next chapter contains Yuri, and you can't escape my grasp after that, because the chapter after that contains Yaoi! HAVE FUN! 


End file.
